


Light Fury No!

by Leor_Ataraxia



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dragon Language, Dragon perspective, Dragonese, F/M, Light Fury Perspective, Semi-Crack, THWIsNotCanon, The salt of the Hidden World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leor_Ataraxia/pseuds/Leor_Ataraxia
Summary: What if the Light Fury liked Hiccup at the end of the movie?





	Light Fury No!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: How to train your Dragon doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Sorry if this is difficult to read, I'm still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

“Go on, lead them to the Hidden World” The human’s paws were over her mate, and for once, she wasn’t mad about it. 

A lot of stuff was in her mind. 

When she first encountered the species, the only thing she knew from them is that they were violent, dangerous and with a desire of control. Once she got actually captured, that fact only sank into her heart, providing hate for all the species; since all she saw was that violence, how they could be capable of more? 

Then she met him. 

That human had never raised a paw to hurt her, neither use one of those hateful things that attack at distance, he had respected her space, and somehow, make his partner be able to fly. Every time the black dragon had talked about him, it was with all the praise and love possible in the world; stories of a unison she had never hear two dragons had, let alone one of those mammals and one of her species. 

And then, in the worst of the times…he proved to be worthy. 

She was being controlled, she could hear the words and no matter how much she wanted to fight it, it was like screaming to a dead end in a cavern. He…he freed her, and told her to save him; he could take advantage of that hurtful thing and make himself safe, and instead, decided to make sure Toothless was secure, without having any other way to survive. 

So many ones she had known would don’t do this, the maximum altruism, give up your life to save the one you love. 

She was ready to meet the humans, when she went for them before that hateful man took her; she was willing to at least try to meet him, since she trusted her mate and that his words about humans were true. This human, Hikup (this was his name, wasn’t it?) had shown more love and loyalty that she had never seen, he had proof her that humans could be as lovesome as dragons. 

And with that, she took a decision. 

Toothless roar to all their flock, no words needed since the order was clear; go home, where all of them belong.

“**_Aslog guide them_**” she said to him, purring and being ready to take a flight. 

She jumps into the air, flapping her wings and making sure she was steady. Once in the air, she got close to them, prepare her paws the best she could, and took the human from his shoulders; making sure to not be too harsh on him but also having a good grip. 

“Ahhh!” He screamed for the surprise, putting his paws on one of forearms, also grabbing her. Awww, the little thing thought she was going to let him fall! Not this time thought. 

“**_Aslog!_**” Toothless called her, something between confusion and apprehension is his face “**_What Aslog doing?!_**” 

“**_Moving home, right?_**” She asks, still holding the human who was now calmer than before; somehow he was more tranquil in the air that much of his species, perhaps he had some dragon in him? “**_Taking Hikup with us!_**” 

“**_…Aslog cannot take Hiccup!_**” So, it was different, it was subtle, but she could notice her pronunciation wasn’t there yet. Human names were hard. 

“**_Why not!?_**” She hisses, taking closer the human to her to be sure he doesn’t fall “**_Bad place here, bad humans hunting! Aslog don’t want hunters take Hiccup!_**” She was sure she got it right this time, needed to be sure she got it right for their human! 

“**_Human hunters gone! Hiccup and other humans safe!_**” 

“**_All gone?_**” She asked, a little unsure. There were a lot of floating trees out there, too much even for the size of this flock. They really took them all? 

She moves around to see the horizon, some of the floating trees were burning, going slowly down to the water…not all thought. If you look into the horizon, a lot of them were fleeing, and yet that just meant that a significant number of them were out there, with the possibility of them coming back… 

The light fury didn’t like this. 

“**_Aslog taking Hiccup_**” 

“**_Aslog not!_**” 

“**_Why not?! Hiccup safer with Toothless and Aslog! Toothless protects them all, Toothless should protect Hiccup! Why Toothless not?!_**” 

Toothless sat there, and thought about it. He loved Hiccup, he was one of the dearest to him and they had been together thought everything, yet it was time to let him go. On the other hand, this place wasn’t that much safe; they didn’t have wood nests yet, those awful humans were out there, and who knows from all the enemies they all made before. 

…Why he wasn’t taking Hiccup with him, again? 

“Valka, you have any idea what is going on?” Astrid go to her mother-in-law, watching the scene with ache. She wanted to go for him, but Hiccup shout to them that he didn’t want her to become frenzy, so he just would hang there and hope she doesn’t throw him again. 

“Hmm” she taps her helmet, thinking nervously. She didn’t like this situation any better, yet she was better at reading dragons, and had a theory already “I think she wants to take him with them” 

“She what!?” 

“Yeah, she is holding him tighter, yet he hasn’t scream in pain, so she is making sure she is not hurting him. She didn't go on her own or thrown him, there is no reason to be holding him this long if that was her goal.”

Despite the situation, Astrid laughs “Figures only Hiccup could make the skittish dragon like him!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while, and fuck I wanted to get it out, is nothing special but hey, better than nothing.
> 
> And if somebody has doubts, no, I really don't think they took all the ships in the movie, LOOK AT THIS SHIT https://stuff.tamius.net/sacred-texts/wp-content/uploads/2019/07/infinite-armada-1200x510.jpg if they were going to come back or not is another story, but still. 
> 
> I hate-love the light fury, and fuck if I know what to do about it. 
> 
> Still working on that dragonese, fucking confusing man but hey, it could be worse, right?...right???
> 
> Bye.


End file.
